Low-power analog circuits, including low-power analog amplifiers, may be susceptible to ionizing radiation, such as heavy ions, protons, or neutrons. Such ionizing radiation may have terrestrial origins, e.g., nuclear reactions, particle accelerators, and thermo-nuclear explosions, as well as extraterrestrial origins, e.g., cosmic rays. In some cases, such ionizing radiation may occur in the form of isolated transient events rather than occurring in a continuous manner. This form of ionizing radiation may be referred to as single event transient radiation (SETR). In some circumstances, SETR may cause a low-power analog amplifier to experience one or more single event upsets (SEUs), which may cause the amplifier to operate undesirably. For example, in some cases, an SEU may cause voltage and/or current level perturbations on one or more outputs of the amplifier, causing the one or more outputs to temporarily deviate from intended output levels. Although the SEU may only temporarily affect the output levels of the amplifier, in some cases, such perturbations may propagate to other devices and components of a circuit including the amplifier, which may result in the circuit operating out of specification.